


You Never Act the Way You Should

by angelicafi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby!Ashton, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Frottage, Little Ashton, Little!Ashton, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, baby ashton, daddy!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton feels a familiar tingle in his bladder. He knows he should tell Daddy right away that he needs the potty, but he doesn't want to interrupt him, especially not when his Daddy's making him nice lunch. He decides to ignore the feeling, hoping it'll go away if he waits long enough.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Talk Dirty to Me by Poison</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Act the Way You Should

**Author's Note:**

> BIG IMPORTANT NOTE: at this point (november 2017) i am actively anti-cgl/ageplay in all its forms, but i feel like it would be dishonest to delete or orphan this work. feel free to read if you want to, but i am absolutely not proud of this and i can't help but feel like i did Poison dirty on this one.

"What now, Daddy?" Ashton asks excitedly.

"What do you wanna do, baby?" Luke replies as he and Ashton pick up the blocks.

"I hungry," Ashton whimpers. For dramatic effect, he rubs his tummy, as if to rub away the rumbles.

"Alright, let's go find something to eat, okay Ashy baby?" Luke looks at his baby with bright eyes.

"Yay!" Ashton begins crawling to the kitchen. Luke watches for a minute, just in complete awe of how perfect his little baby could be.

It started a while ago, maybe a year, when Luke had walked in on the older boy in a nappy, cuddled up with his blankie and, since then, it's been a thing; Luke just takes care of Ashton.

It's never really been established clearly, but both boys agree it doesn't need to be,  this just kinda works.

Ashton's little most of the time. He wears pull-ups under his jeans onstage, he has accidents  _a lot,_ he loves playing with his toys. But on the off chance that he's not being little, he can just be coupley with the younger boy.

"Daddy,  _hurry,"_ Ashton begs from the kitchen.

"Okay, baby, calm down," Luke giggles. "What do you want to eat?"

"Jells," Ashton giggles.

Luke, knowing Ash meant peanut butter and jelly, or 'jells', as Ashton calls it, pulls out peanut butter, strawberry jam, and white bread out of the fridge. He picks up a butter knife and spreads peanut butter on one side and jelly on the other.

Ashton watches intently, always fascinated with the big boy things his daddy can do. He even gets to touch the  _pointy things,_ Ashton reminds himself every time Luke handles a fork or a knife.

"No pointy things for Ashy," he reminds himself in a huff, just in case he gets tempted.

"What was that, baby?" Luke asks, turning his attention to his baby boy.

"Nothing Daddy."

Luke gets back to making the sandwich and Ashton feels a familiar tingle in his bladder. He knows he should tell Daddy right away that he needs the potty, but he doesn't want to interrupt him, especially not when his Daddy's making him nice lunch. He decides to ignore the feeling, hoping it'll go away if he waits long enough.

Everyone knows that waiting for the need to pee to go away never works, but when Ashton is little, he's definitely too little to know that.

When his sandwich is all made, Luke carries him to his high chair and sets him down in the chair. He the plate down on the tray and tears off a little piece of the sandwich. He starts making airplane noises and moving the piece of the sandwich toward Ashton.

"Here comes the airplane!" he giggles. Ashton squeals, quickly finishes the piece of sandwich. He claps his hands together and giggles.

"More, daddy!" he squeals. Luke begins zig-zagging another bit of lunch toward the older boy. Ashton eats it quickly, and slowly but surely finishes the rest of his meal.

When Ashton is all done with lunch, Luke sets the plate in the kitchen sink and boosts Ashton on his hip.

"What do you wanna do, baby boy?" Luke asks.

Ashton squirms slightly on Luke's hip, because the feeling has come back as Ashton's pressed against Luke's hipbone. He manages to croak out, "Watch show." Luke's still not suspicious of why his baby's acting a little off, because sometimes Ash's voice cracks a lot when he's little.

"Alright, princess, what are we watching?" Luke sets Ashton down on the couch and quietly his baby sighs in relief. Luke turns on the TV and flips channels until Nick Jr. is lighting up the TV. A rerun of The Backyardigans is playing, which, luckily, is Ashton's very favorite show. It's not on much, so Luke has to go on YouTube and buy episodes, but anything is worth it for his little Ashy.

Ashton is squirming in his seat. He can hold it, he tries to convince himself, but it's seeming more and more like a lost cause.

Luke begins to notice. "Ashton, what's going on with you? Are you alright?"

Ashton takes a deep breath and mumbles, "Yeah, Daddy, 'm fine."

Luke shrugs it off, but Ashton probably hasn't ever been more uncomfortable in his life. His bladder and tummy are starting to hurt from holding it so long, and he really wishes he hadn't had all that chocolate milk and apple juice all day yesterday and today. If he doesn't go soon, he's gonna wet himself, and that would be awful, because Daddy forgot that he's too little to be wearing big boy undies, so he would get everything wet.

Ashton whimpers quietly, so quietly Luke almost doesn't even hear it. Unfortunately, Ashton's never been that lucky, so Luke's finely tuned ears pick up the small sound.

"Ashton, I'm going to give you to the count of 3 to tell me what's wrong. 1..." Luke's tone is firm and demanding.

"2..." Ashton is squirming like mad and he  _knows_ he's about to wet himself.

"3." And suddenly with all the added pressure of Luke's stone cold stare and just the tight feeling in his bladder getting overwhelming, Ashton's wetting himself.

At first, it's little spurts that Ash has maybe half a second of control over before it starts again. Soon though, it's streams, soaking his jeans and the couch, and then all at once, it bursts out of him and he pees himself for a good 45 more seconds.

All the while, as soon as he caught what was happening, Luke's actually having to keep himself from cumming his pants, because his boyfriend is fucking pissing himself on the the couch and it's the hottest fucking thing he's ever seen. His mouth drops open and he can't help the little moan that forces itself from his mouth.

Ashton is baffled. He's just wet himself on the couch and his Daddy is moaning?

"Daddy?" Ashton whispers.

Luke grunts. "You don't even understand how hot that was."

Ashton's eyes widen and he whimpers softly. "Daddy," he whines softly. He can feel his cock hardening in his soaked jeans at Daddy's filthy words.

Luke notices and crawls over onto Ashton's lap. He slowly begins moving his hips in circles against Ashton's. Ashton moans and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Did you do it on purpose, baby? Hold it til it hurt and you lost control?" Luke growls in his baby's ear. Ashton whimpers and nods.

Luke moans lowly and speeds up the movement of his hips. A constant stream of moans falls out of both boys' mouths as they feel themselves get closer and closer to their orgasms.

In the end Luke cums first, thinking about Ashton wetting himself setting him off. He moans Ashton's name over and over, as though it's the only thing he can say or think about, which it probably is, considering how much the older boy is taking over his mind all the time. Ashton follows quickly, biting down on Luke's shoulder to keep his noises to a minimum. He can feel a large wet spot where he just came in his dying boxers, and both boys are too fucked out to get up and wash themselves off.

They just lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling and mumbling sweet nothings to each other.

And at that moment, they know this is exactly the way everything was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might've gotten some grammar wrong towards the end so let me know if I did. I really like the ending but I'm pretty sure it was shit.


End file.
